The present invention relates to a system for and a method of pumping fluids from a well.
It is known in the field of pumping fluids from deep wells to use submersible pumps which are driven by submersible pump motors. The pump motors are frequently of three stages including an upper tandem motor, a center tandem motor and a lower tandem motor. They are controlled from the surface by a diesel engine, driving a generator which in turn drives a variable speed drive. In the known systems and methods of combining the tandem motors, horse power derived may be 500 hp. To double the power to 1000 hp and the subsequent volume of pumped fluids, it was necessary in the past to provide a 1000 hp tandem motor to be manufactured. It also required a larger diesel engine, generator and variable speed units, as well as a larger associated wiring due to high voltage and amperage at much higher costs.